


Secret Santa Baby

by wolfiefics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas at Hogwarts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, actually kind of literally, gift exchange fic, it's amazing the crap you can find in a catalog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Hogwarts has a Secret Santa exchange and Remus coaxes Severus out of his 'bah humbug' blues by fulfilling his Christmas wish.





	Secret Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a_belladonna in 2008 Snupin gift exchange, if I have my notes on the text document right. She disliked people giving Severus nicknames but, if I recall, she forgave me this, as she agreed with Remus' line of reasoning in the story. Her artwork was fun and inspired me, but as I recall, the artwork in question had a Hello Kitty! wall hanging on it. LOL!

The Great Hall sparkled merrily as students gathered for dinner two weeks before the Christmas holidays. Decorated early, trees glistened with fresh, unmelting snow, glittering fairies, and beautiful ornaments. Snow drifted lazily from the ceiling, disappearing before it could dust the tables and diners. Garlands of green, red, silver, gold, yellow, and blue hung about the room and the ends of tables for each house, as well as adorning the front of the teachers' dining table at the front of the hall. Candle glow and the two large fireplaces illuminated the long dining hall. Everything was tasteful and cheery.

Remus Lupin sat between Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, observing the decorations with a smile of contentment. He knew that more would be going up, but it was a lovely start and seemed to bolster everyone's spirits. The past couple of weeks deluged their part of Scotland with record amounts of snowfall, closeting the student body inside almost completely. Cabin fever pushed everyone's limits, so it was nice to feel more relaxed and peaceful.

A tapping 'clink' on a glass caught everyone's attention and focus drifted to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, an old wizard of sometimes mischievous intent. From the twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes, Remus guessed the old codger was up to mischief once more.

"Oh dear," Remus whispered in an aside to Severus, who only sighed in response. 

"You don't know the half of it," Severus whispered back.

"You know what's going on?" Remus asked in surprise. Severus maintained the policy of the less he knew the happier he was.

"I've been warned and threatened," Severus responded glumly. Remus' brows knitted and he surreptitiously patted Severus' knee under the table as he directed his attention to Dumbledore, who was now standing, arms wide, readying to speak.

"It has been a tense couple of weeks, as we all know," began Dumbledore but paused as he waited for the grumbling and snorts of derision to pass. "I thought perhaps a nice school-wide activity would liven things up, something we can all enjoy before everyone goes off for the winter holidays. Something festive and fun."

There was a general murmur and Remus noted that students sat up with a general air of interest. Dumbledore was never boring so whatever he'd cooked up this time would, at the very least, be amusing.

"I thought perhaps a gift exchange would be fun. As I understand the process, the entire setup is secret. Each student and teacher is randomly given a name and you must choose a gift for that person, entirely in secret. The receiver is not to know who the giver is." There was stunned silence. "I had thought to make it interhouse, but your heads of houses expressed that it would be a nightmare to keep track of, so I have conceded in keeping it within each house." There was an audible sigh of relief from Severus, Minerva, Ravenclaw's Professor Flitwick and Hufflepuff's Professor Sprout. Remus could only imagine the horrors that the four heads of houses imagined. "At the end of the meal, each student will pass your head of house and take a name from the cauldron beside them. They will note the name and who drew it. You will then be responsible for presents."

There was a murmur of distress from the students for a moment before Dumbledore quietened them with a mild look of reproach. "For this purpose, I have granted this coming weekend an extra Hogsmeade visit to purchase gifts, gift making items, or to send for owl deliveries of gifts. There will be an amount limit on each gift, to make it fair and easy on everyone. Remember, it is often not the gift but the thought behind it that counts."

Out of the corner of Remus' eye he caught Severus rolling his black eyes in disgust. Remus suppressed a grin. It did sound like a typically daft, sentimental Dumbledore-like comment, but true nonetheless. "The gifts will be placed by the house elves at breakfast every morning and the final gift will be at next Friday evening's meal as a nice send off for those returning home. Is that agreeable to everyone?" Albus beamed at the stunned group of students.

A hand raised up from the Slytherin table and Remus felt Severus shift infinitesimally. Dumbledore however, smiled broadly at the little second year. "Yes, Miss Marchant?"

"Will teachers be participating, sir?" she squeaked.

Dumbledore's smile broadened, something Remus didn't think could happen. "Of course, but they will exchange amongst themselves." There were some groans and Remus had no doubt the Weasley twins already had plans on gifts for teachers. 

Remus smiled. Excellent. This would actually be fun! Remus turned to smile cheerfully at Severus, only to receive a glare in return. "You don't think this is a good idea?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's a nightmare!" snarled Severus under his breath. "Have you gone addlepated?'

Remus shrugged, a bit stung. "I like the idea," he confessed. Severus snorted. "What?"

"You're as hopeless as Albus," Severus snorted, sipping from his coffee mug.

Remus smiled. "Why, thank you, Severus. What a nice thing to say!" Minerva choked down a laugh on his other side and Severus merely shot him another glare.

As the meal drew to a close, the house heads stood up with their cauldron of names. Students filed passed, grabbed a name, showed it to their house head, who dutifully wrote it down. Several students were overheard to ask if they could pull another name and were refused. Severus was rather strident about it, Remus noted. "If I have to get for someone I don't know well, we can commiserate together," he snapped at Gregory Goyle, who's face fell as he shuffled off, staring blankly at the name he'd drawn.

Remus was amused for a moment. The teachers would be pulling names during their weekly meeting in an hour. By the time Severus reached the teacher's lounge, Remus was settled on the settee, saving room for the lanky potions master, who fell into his seat with a dour look. "It can't be that bad, Severus," Remus told him.

"If I get Trelawney, you're helping me shop," Severus told him sternly. Remus laughed but nodded obligingly.

The teachers drew their names with the same mixed excitement and trepidation as their students. Only Severus appeared to be the major Scrooge in the bunch, which was to be expected. Severus rarely participated in holidays unless forced. Remus smiled broadly at Albus as he stuck his hand in the cauldron when his turn came.

"I take you approve, my boy?" asked Dumbledore with a chuckle as Remus enthusiastically pulled out his name. 

"Certainly," Remus said. "It'll be slightly disrupting in classes, but we all could use the distraction so it's okay."

"I agree," piped up Flitwick, who'd drawn his name right before Remus. Several other teachers agreed as well. Severus' lips thinned a bit more and Remus ignored the black-haired man's obvious pique as he sat down next to his partner.

"As you've noticed, I've not requested who pulled who, mainly because process of elimination would allow me to find out who pulled my name," chortled Dumbledore, waving his own drawn name tantalizingly at the group. Remus laughed with the others and Severus heaved a put-upon sigh.

"Who'd you get?" asked Remus excitedly as he and Severus stepped into the corridor to head to their corridors. 

"It's called a _Secret_ Santa for a reason," Severus told him with a smirk, his first sign of amusement for the evening.

"Well, if I didn't get you and you didn't get me, it shouldn't matter, should it?" Remus asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Don't be a ninnyhammer, Remus, I'm not telling you a thing. Guess like everyone else."

Remus grinned at his partner. "Albus threatened you with bodily harm if you were a sourpuss with this, didn't he?" Severus grunted. Remus chuckled and linked his arm with Severus'. "That's okay, love," he whispered in Severus' ear. "I'll love you even if you get me rotten presents." Severus only grunted noncommittally again.

In his robe pocket, Remus clutched tightly to the name "Severus Snape". The wicked wink that Dumbledore had given him told Remus that this Secret Santa, at least, was completely set up, but Remus didn't mind. He only had a couple of days to get things ready but he was certain Severus would never guess it was Remus.

Later, the two lay quietly, their breathing regulated after their passionate lovemaking. Severus idly stroked Remus chest, long elegant fingers skimming over white scars and fresh scratch marks from the full moon only a few days prior. "Remus," Severus said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Remus responded drowsily.

"Do you remember what we were like when we were younger?" Remus grinned and his hand wandered between Severus' legs. Severus laughed and pulled away. "Besides randy as hell."

Remus tipped his head to one side. "What do you mean, love?"

Severus paused before speaking, as if choosing his words. "I miss something."

Remus frowned. "What?"

"You, all sexy and devastating in red sequins and a gown slit to your thigh." Severus actually blushed.

Remus blinked. "You miss me in drag? Aren't we too old for that?'

Severus' blush deepened considerably. "Well, yes, I suppose so, but still," he coughed, "I miss it."

"I see." Remus' brow knit. "Are you saying you don't find me attractive now?"

"No!" Severus practically shouted. "It's just..." He gave an embarrassed laugh. "It was so...racy and I liked it." Severus looked hesitant. "Could I have that for Christmas?"

Remus grinned lasciviously and leaned over to nibble on Severus' lean neck. "Oh yes, baby, I think we can arrange for red sequins with a slit up to my thigh." Severus leered at Remus and they kissed, tongues winding tantalizingly around each other as they sunk onto the mattress for another round of loving.

* * *

Severus tossed down a catalog and picked up another one. Remus was amused. "Problems?"

"I would get the one who's an absolute nightmare to shop for." Severus looked completely disgruntled.

"I could help," Remus offered. 

Severus shot him a disgusted look. "No. That's cheating." Remus laughed. "I suppose you're finished with all of it."

"Yes." Remus gave Severus a triumphant look. "Mine was easy. The last gift will take some doing but it will go over quite well, I think." 

"Mmm." Severus sighed once more and continued flipping through pages, making notes here and there on the order form until it was finished.

Remus smiled before returning to his lesson plans.

* * *

The week of the gift exchange began and that Monday morning Remus awoke, still wrapped possessively in Severus' arm. Anticipation rose within him. The two went through their usual morning routines of ablution and dressing before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus was more chipper than usual, which Severus noted with a murmured, "You're unusually cheerful."

"Aren't you the least bit curious about your gift?" Remus asked teasingly.

Recollecting what began that morning, Severus' face turned glum. "No," he replied sullenly and stalked out the door. Remus could not help but smile. He knew Severus expected to be disappointed or embarrassed, which would make Remus' surprises all the more sweet. He planned on making Severus eagerly await the end of the week's gift, if only to see what would be coming next.

Remus was one of the last people to enter the Great Hall, following a group of third year Slytherins, who were excited about the start of this strange event despite themselves. The entire room buzzed with ill-repressed enthusiasm as they surveyed the gifts on their house tables, each one bearing their names from an unknown giver. It was obvious that over the weekend, the spirit of the exercise took hold of the student body. Spying Professor Vector shaking his box gently, Remus knew that some of the teachers warmed up to the Secret Santa exchange as well.

Settling himself next to Severus, Remus fingered the cheerful silver bag topped with Christmasy tissue and confetti string that rested in front of his place setting. In front of Severus was the gift Remus spent an hour wrapping with careful precision. The old-fashioned Saint Nicholas' on the wrapping waved with a jolly air at the sneering Potions Master. Already he knew that Severus didn't have a clue it could be from his own partner. Remus was notoriously bad at wrapping, usually winding up with more tape than wrapping.

Noting with his lover's foreboding, Remus checked his childish need to giggle. He stated instead, "It's very cheerful and pretty, at least."

Severus grimaced. "A pretty package always hide disappointment," he told Remus.

Remus' good cheer slipped a moment at Severus' continued poor outlook, especially considering how hard Remus worked to make it so beautiful. "Lighten up," he snapped. "I doubt it's a dung bomb." Severus looked startled at Remus' loss of temper but didn't say anything in response. He squeezed Remus' hand under the tablecloth in silent apology, which Remus accepted with his easy smile.

Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling merrily. "I see everyone's Secret Santa came through for them. Before we rip open our presents, I want to remind everyone that you must not reveal yourselves to your recipient. Nor are you to pester anyone you suspect to be your giver." Albus gave a rich chuckle and gestured to his own present before him. "You may, of course, speculate. I know I will." There was laughter and everyone looked eagerly at their headmaster, who continued to grin at them. "What are you waiting for?" the old man asked and ripped open his own gift with great abandon.

The next few minutes the only sounds heard were the ripping of paper, the crinkle of tissue and the occasional gasp or laugh as gifts were revealed. Remus felt like a child as he shoved his hand deep within the bag containing his gift, the confetti tickling between his fingers and the tissue paper soft but crisp. Feeling something solid, Remus clasp his hand around the item and pulled it out. 

"Oh!" he gasped as he opened his fist to reveal his prize. It was a beautiful piece, a gold Gryffindor crest cloak pin, encrusted with tiny rubies. The professors had not placed a price limit on their gifts as they had the students' but Remus was still stunned at what this must have cost.

Severus peered at it impassively. "Very nice," he observed. "You don't have much with your house crest."

"It's very lovely!" Remus breathed, still a bit stunned. He glanced around at the other teachers, who were now looking at each other's gifts. Thank yous spread around the room, student and teacher alike, to express appreciation for their new treasures even if they couldn't thank the person directly. Remus noted that Severus alone had not touched his. "Open yours, Severus."

Severus' face was shuttered but he hesitantly reached out and picked up the wrapped box, St. Nick's still waving at him.

"Tricky charm, that," Professor Flitwick told anyone who could hear, "making the paper move like that." Remus tried not to look pleased with himself.

"Beautiful wrapping job too," Minerva observed. "I couldn't wrap like that if I tried."

"Yes," laughed Dumbledore. "You and Remus are not a credit to Gryffindor in that respect." There were chuckles.

Severus' hands still hovered over the ribbon. Remus nudged him gently. "It's okay, I'm sure it is."

"I never get good presents," Severus sighed, but he tore off the ribbon and then opened one end of the package. He carefully removed the paper, taking painstaking care not to tear or damage it too much. Remus couldn't help but smile. It figured that even with present opening Severus had to be controlled. "I do like the paper," Severus conceded. "I've always liked the old fashioned Santas." 

Remus arched a brow in surprise. "Really?"

"Mum collected the Victorian cards," Severus admitted with a sheepish half-smile. "They were always all over the house at Christmas." Remus filed that tidbit of information away.

Taking a deep breath, Severus opened the heavy cardboard box. Nestled in shredded paper of green and silver were two long candlesticks, handsomely engraved with the Slytherin crest, the green a fine enamel and the metal a gleaming silver. Remus could not resist when he'd seen them. He'd purchased them originally as his private gift for Severus but thought they would instead make a great start to Severus' Secret Santa week. Several months prior Severus complained that there was never enough light in his office. Remus thought the two would look very handsome on the front two corners of Severus' desk.

Severus took out one of them and Sinistra clapped delightedly. "Oh, I thought about purchasing myself some!" she told Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher. 

Remus beamed at him. "See? I told you it wouldn't be bad." 

"Very lovely indeed," agreed Dumbledore, who'd ambled down the back of the table to observe the other gifts. He held up for Remus' perusal a t-shirt that said "I invented the 12 uses for dragon's blood...what did YOU do today?" Remus laughed outloud.

"So?" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the delighted chatter of the students and staff. "Success?" There was a rousing cheer, Remus leading the pack. Remus felt a surge of triumph at Severus' grudging nod. The fish was hooked; now it was time to carefully reel him in.

* * *

Tuesday dawned bright and snowy. Normally another day of constant snowfall plunged the entire school in a fit of the sullens, but excitement still ran high with the gifts anticipated at the breakfast table. Classes the day before ran amok with students speculating on who their gift giver was. It was distracting but with a few subtle hints, the students buckled down to their studies and kept most of the chatter to free times and meals.

Remus and Severus entered the hall together, shoulders brushing. Remus was exhausted. He'd stayed up late grading papers he'd neglected during the weekend. Severus looked refreshed and, if Remus didn't know better, more cheerful. He'd caught Severus fiddling with adjusting the silver candlesticks on his desk when Remus had gone down to Severus' dungeon office to fetch him for the evening meal. Remus had suppressed a smirk of triumph and instead placidly commented that they really finished off the touches to the Slytherin Head of House's office. Severus had grudgingly agreed.

Dumbledore today didn't bother to announce the commencement of gift opening. As soon as the headmaster sat in his high backed chair, he began tearing paper. Severus winced. "A bit too enthusiastic, isn't he?" The black-haired man commented in an aside as Remus oohed over his own prettily wrapped gift. 

"It's part of the fun, Severus," Remus told him. "Try it. Nothing more satisfying than ripping open a present."

Severus grimaced and began his meticulous unwrapping of his own gift, wrapped in bright green paper with festive red ribbons. Remus shredded his own gold paper and blue ribbon bedecked gift. "Mmm," Remus sighed in contentment, immediately placing the soft angora wool sweater against his cheek. It was a beautiful turquoise blue and Remus adored it. Severus was taking so long opening his gift that Remus rubbed the sweater against Severus cheek. "Soft, yes?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Grow up, you silly wolf," he told Remus without rancor.

"Never," Remus declared. "Now hurry it up. I want to see what treasure you rake in next." Severus lifted the box lid and his dark eyes widened in shock. "What?" Remus asked, pretending innocence but crowing within.

"These..." Words seemed to fail the Potions Master.

"What?" Remus repeated and stood up to look inside, even though he knew what the package contained. Nestled side by side were some of the most expensive potions ingredients, most of them could not be purchased legally without special dispensation. Remus and Albus came up with this one together. Albus pulled the strings for Remus to make the purchases. With these rare and costly items, Remus knew Severus' scientific nature would spill forth in a spout of brilliant creativity. Already the gleam of the experimental scientist was burning deep within Severus Snape's coal black eyes. "Aren't these expensive?" Remus asked maintaining his innocent air.

Severus turned to look at Dumbledore, who was peering around at the other gifts while clutching his own stuffed phoenix toy like a small child. A speculative look replaced the fire of discovery in Severus' eyes and Remus couldn't help but laugh to himself. Undoubtedly Severus thought he had figured out his gift giver, which meant tomorrow's gift was going to throw him for a loop.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Remus covered his laugh with a cough as Severus stared in wonder at his gift Wednesday morning. "Mmm?" Remus pretended to pay no mind, admiring instead his own gift, a handsome set of photo frames just the right size for his old school photos in his office. The frames they were in now were old and worn, showing the travel wear of time. Remus looked forward to replacing them with these handsome new ones. They would look very smart in his office.

"What the hell is this?" Severus was one part surprised, one part disappointed, one part confused, and one part pleased. Whatever he'd been expecting, a case of his favorite Muggle soda pop was not it.

Remus looked at Severus' gift. "Soda," he replied, brushing a piece of torn paper off one of the frames.

"Yes, but..." Severus' confusion was obvious. Remus took pity on him.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" Severus nodded, looking over at Remus, still very confused. "You complain you can't get it very often. I think it was a very neat idea!"

Severus' lips lifted ever so slightly. "Yes," he conceded finally, popping the metal tab of one of the soda cans. "It was rather clever, wasn't it?" He took a long draw of the soda and gave a blissful sigh. Remus laughed at him. "Kudos to whoever thought of this," Severus told the staff table in general. There were a few chuckles.

"I never cared for that brand," Dumbledore told Severus later, wearing his ridiculous fuzzy muffler, mittens and hat in what Remus could only call "Dumbledore Purple".

* * *

"I think I know who my Santa is," Severus told Remus Wednesday night as they readied for bed.

"Oh?" Remus smiled at him. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'you don't.'

"Are we allowed to discuss it with each other?" Severus asked him.

"Well, if you think it's me, I'm not denying or confessing," Remus teased.

"Dumbledore," Severus announced. "It has to be Dumbledore. Those potions ingredients were a dead giveaway." Then he frowned. "The soda confused me though. Did you tell him I like that soda?"

Remus pretended to think. "I may have," he shrugged dismissively. "Does it really matter?"

They laid down and snuggled up against each other, Remus idly rubbing Severus chest in a lazy circle pattern. "I just hate not knowing," confessed Severus finally. "I don't feel in control. You know that disorients me."

Remus smiled. "I know, but it's okay." He grinned wickedly. "I know a way you can stay in control tonight." He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and slid down the length of Severus body, his lips closing around Severus' swelling member.

"Yes," Severus moaned. "But I think technically," he gasped under Remus' tender administration, "the point of this is for me to _lose_ control." Remus was too busy to answer.

* * *

Remus was actually nervous about Severus' reaction to Thursday's gift. He knew it would appeal to Severus' sneaky and private nature. It would also appeal to Severus' liking for puzzles. Severus was of a very practical and logical nature. Yet still it was an odd gift and Remus wasn't certain of its reception. He also hadn't been certain that it would show up in time. He'd had a large box of Honeyduke's chocolates ready just in case.

In a bid to ignore his own nervousness to Severus' reaction, Remus concentrated instead on his own gift. Whatever it was, it was heavy. Remus frowned as he tried to open it. He couldn't. There was no lid to the container. He looked all around the round container but could find no opening. Finally giving up, Remus laughed outloud. "All right! I give up! How do you open it?"

Severus glanced over at him and said pointedly, "You don't, you dolt."

Remus chanced a look at Severus and saw him holding his own gift, the handsome, multi-wood box in the long-fingered hand. Severus' thumb absently rubbed the fine carving on the top. "What do you mean?"

Severus heaved a pretend sigh of aggravation, leaned over and tapped a spot Remus couldn't see. Remus began turning the oval object around to see where Severus had tapped only to be startled when music erupted from the object. One of Remus' favorite songs played from an invisible speaker.

"You haven't been listening to the wireless, have you?" Severus told him with amusement. "It's one of those new music players they've been advertising. I saw one in Diagon Alley right before the semester started. I thought about buying us one, but our taste in music," Severus' lip curled in a sneer, "is not compatible."

Nat King Cole crooned from the white oval orb and Remus turned it around in his hands once more. Finally he spotted the nearly transparent buttons. "Oh!" he said in surprise. "I see!" Severus rolled his eyes.

"If only they'd put on some Beatles or Weird Sisters," commiserated Severus. Remus fiddled with a nearly invisible dial and a late Beatles tune trickled out of speakers Remus had yet to locate. "Much better," Severus approved. Remus grinned.

"What did you get?" he asked.

Severus held up the box. "A wooden Japanese puzzle box," Severus informed him. "Apparently it takes twenty moves to open a secret compartment, even though there are only three ways to manipulate the mechanisms." Severus' face showed his delight in the gift. "I love puzzles," he added as if Remus wasn't already aware of this fact.

"Well," Remus told him, "if it's a secret puzzle box you'd better not keep love notes from other people in there from me." Severus merely smirked at him.

Both were distracted from their gifts by Dumbledore's cackle of unconcealed glee. "I don't know who Albus' gift giver is," Remus commented, watching the headmaster pull on a pair of funny slippers in the shape of a bird that could, passably, be considered a phoenix, "but he or she is a genius."

"Yes," mused Severus as he watched his mentor and employer lose what little dignity he'd possessed by showing the entire hall his ridiculous shoes. "It's amazing the crap you can undoubtedly find in a catalog."

* * *

Friday rolled around and all the teachers knew with little doubt that any pretense at teaching the students anything that day had to be abandoned. Even Severus, a stickler for maintaining order and routine, told Remus that he'd planned a series of trivia contests for his classes with little potion bottle prizes for the winners. Remus supposed that it was Severus' fun way of popping quizzes on the students. Still, Remus reasoned ruefully to himself, Severus was trying to lighten up.

Remus told his classes on Thursday that he wanted a show and tell. Bring the best gift you'd gotten so far to show off and be prepared to tell why you liked it so much. He did it mainly so he could see how inventive the students had gotten and boy, did they get inventive. From homemade crafts to well-thought out treasures, the gifts ranged from someone's favorite but rare treat to a beautiful origami set of animals each day. Remus marveled that the students seemed surprised at how well their classmates knew them; he doubted they had realized how close each house's members truly were.

Remus drew Parvati Patel and Blaise Zabini aside in one of his classes and told them he thought their favorite gifts were brilliant. Zabini, a rather severe and snobbish Slytherin boy, actually beamed as he again showed his least favorite professor his beautiful but cheap glass bottle. It was delicate and Remus didn't have a clue how anyone got it to Hogwarts without breaking it. Parvati lovingly fingered a soft toy rabbit, an animated creature no bigger than an egg. It was obvious that these gifts, simple in their purchase, appealed to these two individuals. Parvati's brought out a memory in her, you could see it shining tearfully in her eyes. Zabini, a boy undoubtedly used to the finest things, clutched the bottle as if it were studded with the rarest gems. Remus could tell it appealed to the boy's suppressed artistic nature.

Everyone was greatly anticipating the evening's feast. It was the last meal before everyone left for the holidays, if they were leaving, that is. With the Secret Santa gift exchange at a close with this meal, Albus had asked the house elves to go all out for this particular meal. The house elves, pleased with the staff's contributed gifts of new furniture for their hive-like chambers, obliged with stunning creativity. The food was heavenly, rich and delicious. It was presented with great ostentation, probably one of the few times the house elves were actually seen by the staff and students.

Once finished and everyone was groaning from eating too much delicious food, Dumbledore stood up, rubbing his own stomach with pleasure. "I don't know about you," he told the room in general, "but I think I have to be rolled to my rooms this evening." Everyone laughed and cheered. "Much thanks to our house elves for their excellent feast." More cheers. "Now I think we're all eagerly awaiting the last gifts of the evening, so voila!" Albus made a grand gesture and gifts magically appeared in front of their recipients. This time, however, there were name tags declaring who the gifts were from.

Remus snatched up his card, only to discover that there was no name on it. He, and everyone else, looked over at Dumbledore with a puzzled expression. "We," Dumbledore told them with an almost evil cackle," have to guess."

"Before or after the gifts?" asked Flitwick with barely suppressed eagerness.

"After, of course," answered Dumbledore, already pulling out the tissue paper and glittery paper confetti from the overlarge gift bag in front of him. 

"Naturally," Remus and Severus said together and then grinned at each other.

Remus decided to hold off on opening his gift until he'd watched Severus open his. Severus, while not with the same child-like abandon as everyone else, still began unwrapping his gift with decided enthusiasm. Severus took his time with the paper, but it was no holds barred on the box as he tore into it. His expression of anticipation turned to almost disappointment and it was all Remus could do not to laugh. Severus pulled out the huge box of Honeydukes chocolate, all of them his favorites as Remus well knew, and a large, roundish object.

In mute confusion, Severus turned the object to show Remus: a snow globe. Unable to resist, Severus shook the miniature world and glittery snowflakes fell around the Hogwarts castle. It was very lovely, but very not Severus. "I don't understand," Severus half-muttered to himself.

"I like it," Remus told him. "And if it's from who you think, you know there's a trick to it."

"Of course!" Severus' eyes lit up with speculation and turned in Albus' direction to watch the headmaster continue to pull out confetti and tissue paper.

"Is there a gift down here?" Albus asked good-naturedly. Many people had stopped opening their own gifts to watch as Albus pulled clump after clump out of the huge bag.

"Well if there isn't," joked Hagrid from his end of the table," yer still havin' fun!"

Albus chortled. "Very true, very true, Hagrid." Albus plucked some stray confetti out of his long beard, which caused several Ravenclaws at the table nearby to erupt into fits of giggles. Soon everyone was watching the headmaster in his never ending quest for his present. Other presents, some not quite unopened, like Remus', were forgotten as people turned to see if the headmaster would ever succeed.

"Aha!" cried Dumbledore triumphantly as, his arm buried up to the shoulder, his hand grazed the object he'd been searching for. He pulled it out, laughing at the tiny tiny thing. Everyone else laughed too. "I don't know who my gift giver is," Dumbledore told everyone, "but they know my fun-loving nature all too well."

Remus figured that had to be just about everybody.

Albus opened the tiny square box to view the contents with in. He went very still, his eyes filling unexpectedly with tears. The old man blinked several times and finally had to wipe the tears away with a trembling hand. "Oh my," he whispered softly. "Severus, thank you so very much."

Remus, indeed everyone, turned to Severus in shock, completely gobsmacked that Severus Snape had been responsible for the corny fun gifts that Albus had enjoyed all week. Even more shocking was that whatever the final gift was that brought tears to Dumbledore's eyes came from Snape, notorious for rarely showing any sort of sentimental emotion.

"What is it, Albus?" Minerva ventured to ask in the hushed silence of the room.

Albus handed it to her and everyone at the staff table leaned in for a look. It was a miniature portrait, small enough to go into a locket or a pocket watch case. In the picture was Albus and Fawkes, standing together in a rare moment of peace. The affection and connection between the bird and man was obvious in that captured moment. Fawkes' brilliant plumage flowed over Dumbledore's arm where the large bird perched. Dumbledore's robes, a turquoise that offset the bird's feathers, were one of Dumbledore's finest, worn only on very rare occasions.

"Do you remember?' asked Severus quietly.

"Yes," Albus smiled mistily at his potions master.

Severus nodded. "Good."

"What?" asked Remus, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Albus sponsored me for the potions master exams. You must have a sponsor, you see. It's difficult to get to the level I have and there are a lot of tests, interviews and such to get through. Albus, in his official capacity as Head of the Wizengamot, accompanied me. He'd just gotten out of an official international Wizengamot meeting, thus why he was dressed so well. I was trying to waste film in my camera and was taking random shots. I've never shown him that one," Severus pointed at the photograph. "I was waiting for the right time to give it to him."

"It's a brilliant piece," Minerva told him. 

Severus shrugged. "Oftentimes the best shots are the ones taken by purest chance."

The event of Albus' gift completed, everyone turned back to their own gifts. There were a few joyous shouts around the room as someone got something truly spectacular. There were squeals of delight, hugs, handshakes and a lot of cheerful babbling.

Remus finished opening his own gift and gasped. "Oh my," he said softly. "I-I don't know what to say."

"What is it?" Severus frowned, leaning forward.

"I've heard of this," Remus said softly, "but I've never even seen a copy. It's very rare." He held up a book and Severus' frown became more pronounced. "It's a codex, a medieval manuscript but it's content is essentially the history of the werewolf." Remus opened it reverently and those nearby were stunned by the marvelous illustrations within. "There are only about perhaps twenty in the world, most are in wizarding museums. The illuminations alone are artworks, but the entire thing, with it's history and it's lost lore... oh my." Remus cradled it to him like a delicate child. "Who-?" He looked around.

Albus was smiling broadly at him. "I found it many decades ago in my youthful travels. At quite a bargain as well, I might add. It's entirely in Latin but, as you say, beautifully rendered. So much of the information in there is fairly accurate regarding the nature and history of the werewolf, but largely ignore in modern times. I thought you would appreciate it. In my office is a cabinet you are welcome to display the book within in your office or your rooms, where ever you'd like."

Remus' eyes welled with tears. "Oh, Albus, thank you so very much." He turned to Severus, having missed the scowl when he realized that Albus was the one who hadn't given him his gifts. "Severus? I hope you'll help me translate it? Your Latin's a bit better than mine."

Severus nodded. "Of course we will translate it together. I have a vested interest in the material too," he remarked. "However, if Albus was your Secret Santa, I'm at a loss now as to mine." He looked at Minerva. "Minerva?"

"I had Hagrid," she told him apologetically. Severus asked several others, but each one apologized and stated they weren't responsible. 

"Then who?" Severus asked in frustration.

"Me," Remus confessed with a huge smile. Severus gaped at him. Remus gave a laugh. "Surprised?"

"The Marauder in you came out in full force," the dark-haired man remarked pertly. Remus laughed some more. "But why a snow globe?" Severus held up the object.

Remus smiled mischievously. "I'll show you later." Severus raised an eyebrow but nodded in acquiescence.

* * *

They hadn't gotten all the way into their quarters before Severus began pestering him about the snow globe. Remus gave in after ten minutes.

"What's my favorite Christmas song?" he asked Severus.

Severus' brow furrowed in thought. "I haven't the foggiest," he admitted.

"Really?" Remus asked with a suggestive leer. "You'd better think about it." Remus walked away, humming the song.

"You're joking!" sniffed Severus in an almost huffy manner.

"Start singing it and see what happens. I'm going to go and get that display case Albus was talking about." Remus closed the door behind him and waited until he heard Severus faintly singing in his off-key voice. 'Bingo!' Remus thought and ambled off.

* * *

Severus Snape rarely found himself at a loss with Remus Lupin. The brown-haired man was often transparent as glass. On occasion, however, Severus understood why Remus had been a member of the Gryffindor group jokingly called the Marauders. Remus John Lupin could be a sneaky damned bastard when he wanted to be.

Severus softly began singing the song Remus hummed. He thought it insipid but when another voice, easily recognizable as Remus' light tenor, began singing over him, Severus stopped, his jaw dropping at the show unfolding in the snow globe.

The glittery snow falling around Hogwarts parted as if a theater curtain. Hogwarts became a backdrop for the magically appearing figure in the snow globe's window. Remus, dressed to the nines in a sexy red sequined gown, slit to the thigh. A Marilyn Monroe style wig, though in brown, sat on his head. His face was done up expertly and he sang "bah dum dum" with a wiggle and a swish. Except for a few lines on Remus' face, he could easily have passed for himself in younger days. Severus always thought Remus had made a dead sexy woman.

Music and a few opener bars tinkled as Remus swished around and Severus felt his pants tighten at the little wriggle the snow globe Remus gave him. He wasn't embarrassed until Remus started to the sing the words to his favorite Christmas song, modified, of course, for Severus alone.

_"Sev'rus baby, slip a sex swing under the tree, for me_  
been an awful good boy  
Sev'rus baby so hurry down my chimney tonight."

Severus groaned but felt himself stirring below the beltline at the thought of he and Remus on a sex swing.

_"Sev'rus baby, fuzzy handcuffs and a massage for you, or for two_  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Sev'rus baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight."

While Severus himself wasn't fond of handcuffs on himself, he knew and loved the fact that they drove his werewolf wild.

_"Think of all the fun I've missed,_  
Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my christmas list."

Severus' eyes narrowed and he half-laughed at the thought of Remus running around, in drag, kissing other men, even as he rubbed at his own still growing erection through the cotton of his trousers. "Not likely," he muttered at the coquette Remus.

_"Sev'rus baby, I want your cock and really that's not - a lot_  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight."

"Not a lot, huh?" Severus muttered at the miniature Remus smiling coquettishly at him. "We'll see about _that_!"

_"Sev'rus honey, one little thing I really need, the deed_  
of your heart beat with mine,  
Sev'rus baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight."

Severus smiled, aware that Remus was standing in the doorway, watching him with a bit of apprehension.

_"Sev'rus honey, I'll fill some stockings with legs, my legs_  
I put my life on the line  
Sev'rus honey, and hurry down my chimney tonight."

Severus laughed aloud, for Remus had kicked out one shapely leg, encased in sexy slingy heels and fishnet stocking. He had indeed wobbled on those stilettos just a bit.

_"Come and trim my Christmas tree,_ (there was a very suggestion wiggle here)  
_With some decorations bought at Hogsmeade_  
I really am in love with you,  
Let's see if you're in love with me."

__

__

_Sev'rus baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,_  
I don't mean on the phone, (a suggestive leer made it obvious what ring was preferred here)  
Sev'rus baby, so hurry down my chimney tonight."

Severus set the snow globe down and stood up to face Remus, who was still standing in the doorway, the small display case for his book next to the door where he'd set it quietly on his return. The miniature Remus continued to sing to his sexy Christmas music:

_"Hurry down my chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight."_

"When," Severus asked, approaching Remus with a predatory gait, "did you do this?"

Remus swallowed, blushing a bright red. "Sunday night, long after you were abed," he admitted.

"Oh really?" Severus purred. He pulled Remus into a hard kiss. "Sev'rus?" he lilted, mimicking the way Remus had sang his name in the song. "You know I hate nicknames."

Remus gave a rueful shrug. "It was the only way to make your name fit," he said softly. "In this particular instance, I didn't think you'd mind."

Severus gave a very suggestive leer. "Oh, I can promise you that you'll be punished for that. In the meantime..." Remus found himself against the wall, being kissed senseless. "I can think of better things to do with that mouth than listen to it warble suggestive Christmas songs."

"You wanted me in drag," Remus told him, as Severus ripped open his button down shirt, scattering buttons everywhere.

"Yes," Severus purred again. "I did, didn't I?"

"Didn't you like it?" Remus gasped as Severus' lips and teeth grazed an already taut nipple.

"Oh very much," Severus told him before transferring his attention to the other nipple.

"Oh good," Remus said with relief and Severus pulled back to look at him.

"I love you, Remus Lupin," Severus told him. "I never thought I would love anyone ever again. Anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask and if I can give it, you shall have it."

Remus melted into a puddle of goo in Severus' arms. "Oh Severus," he whispered against his lover's lips. "You're all I need." Remus pulled him eagerly toward the bedroom. "Preferably right at this moment."

Severus gave a lascivious grin. "I was hoping you'd say that."

It took Remus and Severus exactly 5 seconds to disrobe completely. They'd been together long enough that they knew each other's erogenous zones, knew how to get the other to a fever pitch. Severus knew what spots made Remus moan and Remus knew what nerves made Severus arch in ecstasy. When Remus entered Severus, they were in synch with each other, their minds and hearts linked. Any other time, if Severus had been thinking about it, the thought of such mushiness would have put him off his food for a week. Like this, however, neither were thinking, instinct and passion took control.

"Oh Severus, yes, soon, yes!" Remus began chanting, moaning against Severus' lips. Severus however was having none of that. He got Remus to the brink and then pulled away, leaving Remus dazed and frustrated. "What?" Remus half-demanded, half-sobbed.

"You did all those gifts," Severus told him, switching places and settling himself backward on his lover's hips. "You might as well finish the job."

Remus didn't understand at first but comprehension quickly dawned. He easily slid Severus down onto his awaiting cock and Severus began to ride. His hands, calloused and strong, reached down to flick at Remus' nipples, causing the other man to arch and moan. Remus' own bucking pace increased and Remus' hands blindly flew to Severus' cock and balls, kneading and fondling in an attempt to bring Severus to his own orgasm.

They didn't quite come together but it was close. Severus came first, giving a great shout of satisfaction, completely incomprehensible. Remus quickly followed, the sensation of impaling Severus driving him over the brink as the other man's buttocks convulsively tightened. Severus fell backward onto Remus, who gave an audible "oomph!". Remus' cock slipped out with a soft pop and the two men wound themselves together, lips brushing softly in post-coital petting.

"Well, that was-" Remus couldn't think of anything.

"Yes, it was." Apparently neither could Severus.

There was a long pause and then Severus' mischievous voice asked his lover, "Did I hurry down your chimney fast enough?" Remus laughed.


End file.
